1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to object detection and, more specifically, to a method of multiple instance learning and classification with correlation in object detection.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A pulmonary embolism (PE) is a blockage, for example a clot, within the arteries that carry blood from the heart to the lungs. The presence of PEs may be detected with the use of pulmonary angiography. Pulmonary angiography may involve catheterization of the right atrium of the heart and injection of radiocontrast into the right heart.
Less invasive approaches for the detection of pulmonary embolism have been developed. For example, CT imaging may be used to provide CT pulmonary angiography (CTPA) without the need for injecting radiocontrast directly into the heart. In these approaches, a computer tomography (CT) scanner is used to image the vessel tree and pulmonary arteries of the lungs.
Detection of PEs within the CT images may be performed either manually or automatically, in manual PE detection, a trained medical practitioner, for example a radiologist, manually reviews the CT data to locate evidence of a PE. This practice may be particularly time consuming and tedious as modern CT images contain a vast amount of data.
Moreover, manual reading of the CT image data may be further complicated by various image abnormalities that may look like a PE and may thus lead to a false positive. Examples of such image abnormalities include respiratory motion artifacts, flow-related artifacts, streak artifacts, partial volume artifacts, stair step artifacts, lymph nodes, and vascular bifurcation, among many others.
Upon diagnosis of a PE, an extended course of anti-clotting medications are administered. These medications may lead to bleeding so it is important that misdiagnosis of a false-positive be minimized.
In automatic PE detection, the CT data is analyzed by a computer to detect either a PE or to select regions of suspicion that may be brought to the attention of the radiologist. The radiologist may then pay particular attention to the selected regions of suspicion. Accordingly, automatic PE detection may reduce the amount of time necessary to review CT data for evidence of a PE and may increase accuracy of detection by bringing regions of suspicion, which may have otherwise gone unnoticed, to the attention of the radiologist.
In conventional approaches to CTPA, the patient is scanned with a CT scanner and the CT data is combined to form a 3-dimensional volume image of the patient's chest. Next, the pulmonary arteries and related vessel tree are segmented. In segmentation, the computer makes a determination as to which image voxels are part of the vessel tree and which image voxels are not part of the vessel tree. This determination may be based on many factors, for example, the voxel intensity gradient.
Once the vessel tree has been segmented, the computer may examine the vessel tree for evidence of PE. Regions showing evidence of PE may then be characterized as regions of interest and may be brought to the attention of the radiologist.
However, segmentation of the vessel tree may be particularly expensive in terms of time and computational resources. This is because the vessel tree structure is complex and because modern CT images are of a very high resolution giving rise to an enormous number of image voxels.